Breaking Dawn part 1 : You need to hunt
by xEsmexCullenx
Summary: This story is based on what happened in breaking dawn part one where Carlisle, Esme and Emmett had to go hunting but their treaty with the wolves no longer existed. It focuses on the feels and emotions of the three. Mainly on Esme as she gets attacks and nearly dies by the wolves. Hope you enjoy, got romantic moments of Carlisle and Esme.


**You Need To Hunt**

This story is based on what happened in breaking dawn part one where Carlisle, Esme and Emmett had to go hunting but their treaty with the wolves no longer existed. It focuses on the feels and emotions of the three. Mainly on Esme as she gets attacks and nearly dies by the wolves. I own none of the characters its just a story. Hope you enjoy, got romantic moments of Carlisle and Esme.

After having spoken with Esme and Carlisle, Jacob knew what he had to do. He some how had to distract the wolves long enough so that Esme, Carlisle and Emmett would be safe to hunt. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he feared what would happen to the three if it didn't work, without a treaty Sam wouldn't think twice about slaughtering them. "I knew what I have to do" Jacob walked over to the window, looking out into the forest knowing that Sam and the pack of wolves where out there.

Carlisle and Esme were getting ready to go out when Carlisle turned to Esme and said "I don't know what ill do if anything happens to you" he looked into her eyes and feared what would happen if Jacobs plan didn't work. "I'm more worried about you, Bella needs you and anyway you need to hunt, you need to be strong for Bella when the baby comes. Besides we have Emmett with us will be okay" she told him, pressing her lips against his wiped the worried look off Carlisle face.

Emmett came into the hallway with Rosalie by his side "You promise me you'll be okay, all of you" Rose looked around scared for her family members. "Will be fine" Emmett reassured her, "Lets go, while Jacob distracts them" Carlisle told them.

They raced into the trees, Jacob was doing a good job for there were no wolves around. The Cullen's had to go deep into the forest, there were no animals around. This time they weren't looking for a bear or something big to satisfy them just something to keep them strong enough for the birth. The wind was breezing in Esme hair, she was fast but not as fast as the boys. Emmett stayed in the middle to protect both of his family members.

Two wolves were resting on rock, they had perfect view of the house and its surroundings. Not far from the two wolves, were the vampires rushing through the trees in search for food. One wolf caught the sent of them and then they both flew off into the same direction. The wolves were no not far from the vampires. Now the three knew they had been caught, all Cullen's speeding up into the woods now not searching for food but an escape root. Emmett was getting so fast he was far way from Esme. Her being the slowest of the three struggling the most.

The beast were now right behind her, causing her to take a different root from the others. She jumped to try get away from them but the wolves were determined to get her, they caught her foot making here roll down a steep hill, bumping and hitting into things.

Carlisle slowed his past and so did Emmett, Carlisle finally turned to get a glance of there attackers, seeing that the wolves had lost them relieved him but Esme was no where to be seen. Carlisle without thought ran off back the same way followed by Emmett. "Esme, Esme where are you" echoed through the woods. Emmett feared the worst as there was no sign of, whilst Carlisle was determined to find his wife.

As Esme fell the wolves went after her, causing them to fall as well. As she tumbled down the hill she let out a few gasps of pain as she hit her head several times. Both boys heard her and dashed of into the distance following Esme's voice, not long after they picked up here sent.

After Esme finished falling she was surrounded by the wolves, she was still dizzy from her fall and could not escape. With not chance of survival the wolves pounced.

Suddenly Emmett came bashing in, knocking the wolves over. Carlisle grabbed Esme who was still in shock and stormed through the trees getting her to safety. Soon after they rested by a rock with view of the house. Emmett was gathering up some deer to feed his family, while Carlisle was tending to Esme. "I thought I lost you there for a moment" he said helping his wife to her feet. "Well, I'm fine now thanks to you. I need is to feed then ill be super" she said breathlessly. Carlisle grabbed Esme and held her tight "I'll never leave you again, I promise, I love you" after he finished his sentence he kissed her forehead.

Emmett came back with food for them, soon after they finished , feeling stronger now Esme was ready to head back.

Carlisle still unsure of her condition carried her back. She clung to him as they saw the house, he helped here to her feet. They saw Edward, Jasper and Alice all under attack by the wolves. Emmett went racing in to help his siblings soon follow by Carlisle Esme.


End file.
